


A Special Day

by itsadastraperaspera



Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Canon Universe, Gen, Logan's Birthday, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Not everyone is nice, everyone is sympathetic, logangst birthday lowdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsadastraperaspera/pseuds/itsadastraperaspera
Summary: Logan's been left out. Again. But when he tries to fit in--to be useful--what will happen?
Comments: 14
Kudos: 93





	A Special Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello!  
> Today's a super special day: Logan's sixth birthday! Wooooooo!  
> To celebrate, I collaborated with a wonderful artist, Meg, and a fellow server member and meme-lover, Lily!  
> Their links are coming, but we based it all around the same prompt, and I'm so excited to share it!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it! If you do, consider leaving kudos or even a comment--they mean a lot to me!

The ground rippled as Logan rose into the Mindscape, uncharacteristically exuberant. Roman, Patton, Virgil, and Thomas were already there, volume rising as their words overlapped.

“Oh, he’s so pretty--”

“--like he’s a gift from God himself, gosh--”

“--and he likes Paramore, I mean, can he get better?”

“Guys, I think he’s just perfect, holy shit--”

Logan furrowed his brow. Why were they here without him? He cleared his throat politely, shifting side to side to catch their attention. They stopped midsentence, each looking as though they’d been caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

Thomas broke the silence. “Heyyyyy, Logan,” he started, sounding unsure. “Wha-- um, what’re you doing up here?”

Logan blinked, confused. “I believe the more accurate question would be ‘what are all of  _ you  _ doing up here?’ And why didn’t you summon me?”

Roman and Patton winced in sync, but Patton was the one to speak. 

“Well, um, we didn’t think--or, that is, we thought you wouldn’t want to… participate, here. It’s kind of a ‘feelings’ topic, and you’re not exactly… a feelings person. So we felt it would just be better to do it… by ourselves.” He brought his hand up to his neck, rubbing it, as crimson tinged his ears.

Logan barely maintained a neutral expression. Had they really forgotten what today was? No matter; it wasn’t important at the moment. “Oh. Well, while I suppose that was a logical thought process, it was an incorrect one. I would very much so like to be involved in Thomas’ decisionmaking regarding his romantic undertakings. What was it, exactly, that we were discussing?”

Roman still looked uncomfortable but shook it off quickly. “We were talking about his next fantastic date with Mr. Right! Then we got a bit sidetracked, and that’s about the time you came up, Poindexter.”

“Wait, his  _ next  _ date? Roman, they can’t just begin to court right away! Thomas has only known Nick for a few days. It’s too soon to commit to a relationship; they hardly know each other.” Logan crossed his arms.

“But it’s true love! They’re  _ perfect  _ for each other. They don’t have to know everything yet, that’s what dating is for.”

“In some cases, yes. But they met two days ago, at a _ mall.  _ I don’t think it’s unfair to ask that he know Nico a bit better before he commits.”

Virgil bit his thumbnail, head tilted in thought as he spoke from his perched position on the rail of the staircase, eyeshadow shifting from sparkling to black. “Hey, wait, I think Logan’s got a point,” he began, but Patton cut him off.

“Now, kiddo, I know that this all seems a bit rushed, but Thomas is a good judge of character. Nico’s a good guy, and I feel like it’s okay, this time, to just… go for it!”

Logan pursed his lips, letting out a sigh before he continued. “I don’t think that you’re understanding my point. In past romantic endeavors, Thomas has always been more comfortable getting to know the person before seeking out a romantic connection. Why are you attempting to skip this step?”

“We’re not  _ skipping  _ it, Lo, we’re just… speeding it up, a little.” Patton gestured broadly. “He’s right for Thomas, anyway, and I think he’ll be okay.”

“I just don’t think it’s logical to pursue a relationship so quickly, we’ve only just met hi--”

“Oh, of course _ , you’re  _ the one suggesting that we don’t go for Nico. See, this is why we didn’t want you here, Geekbox. You don’t understand anything we’re talking about when it’s about feelings. You and your…  _ logic--”  _ Roman spat the word like a curse-- “ruin all of our fun. Nothing could possibly go wrong with Nico, okay? Just… leave us alone. Go be…  _ yourself,  _ somewhere else.”

Virgil opened his mouth to speak, but he seemed to decide against it. 

Logan straightened up, adjusting his necktie and then his glasses before speaking. “I think you’d find I understand them better than you think. I’ll be taking my leave now. And thank you, of course, for all of the well-wishes on this day.” He left the others to blink in silence as he sunk out into the hall outside of his room. 

He opened his door, pausing to look at its plain blue exterior. He turned slightly, glancing at the others’ brightly-colored doors--all decorated by Roman, except for his--and turned back to step over the threshold. 

The door clicked shut behind him, and he slid down to the floor against it, tears threatening to spill over.

_ Geekbox. _

A tear slid down his cheek.

_ You and your  _ logic  _ ruin all of our fun. _

A second one, splattering against his tie.

_ This is why we didn’t want you here. _

A third. 

_ You’re not exactly a ‘feelings’ person. _

A fourth. 

_ Go be...  _ yourself  _ somewhere else. _

A fifth. 

_ Just leave us alone. _

Another insult, another tear-down, another  _ day,  _ another attempt to fit in--to be  _ wanted.  _ To be remembered. To be loved. Appreciated. Useful. To be someone they wanted to be around.

Logan gritted his teeth, and stood up. He moved to his desk, clearing it with a snap, and adding something with another. He sat in his desk chair, surrounded by the soft light of blue, blue, blue, and gazed at the galaxies swirling above him on the ceiling--his own personal universe, the part that couldn’t hold a judgment against him. He looked back down, sniffled once, and blew out the candle on a small cake.

“Happy birthday,” he whispered to no one in particular.


End file.
